


Photos of a mall elf and his boyfriend

by Daidaiiro



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 'Cus he needs the money, Cameras, Christmas, Fluff, Insecure Wade, Insecurity, M/M, Mall elves, May likes Wade, Minor Emotional Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Peter is a mall elf, Stan Lee Cameo, Wade thinks he's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daidaiiro/pseuds/Daidaiiro
Summary: Peter takes up a job as a mall elf during the holidays since he's pretty low on money. Wade finds out, and brings a camera.





	Photos of a mall elf and his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made a fic. My very first one. Kinda proud that I managed to write it. (Hopefully) enjoy!

Peter was in need of money. His job as a photographer at Daily Bugle only paid so much, and he had bills to pay and presents to buy. His and May's apartment was small, a good thing at this time of the year: it was easier keeping the cold outside when the heater didn’t have to stay on for long to warm the whole area. 

They used to be fine, but now May had come down with something, so she hadn't been to work for a week, and wouldn't be able to before after Christmas. So Peter had gotten a second job, just for the holidays. 

He was a mall elf. 

Five days a week, he would dress up in green tights (not blue), a puffy, red and green shirt with cotton ball buttons, a Christmas hat and pointy, green shoes. He'd bought the outfit himself, second hand, as it was cheaper than renting. Low-quality materials that itched and stitched together worse than he'd stitched his suit together after a week of no sleep. But it did the job. 

He'd stand in their little Christmas area of the mall, a fake smile plastered on his face as he and the other elves talked to children, handed out gingerbread and occasionally sang Christmas carols. He wasn't that bad of a singer, really. But the high-pitched tone of most of their songs were too much for him, and it ended up sounding fake and strained, which it was. 

The pay wasn't much, minimum wage, but with enough hours he made it work. 

But it wasn't all that bad. They could take as many pieces of ginger bread they wanted, and bring whatever was left home. The kids were adorable, though also annoying like woodpeckers in his ear. The other elves were nice, and the Santa was like a grandpa even out of costume. He even brought them homemade cookies sometimes. 

He liked the job. It was nice, just standing around talking to eager kids and eating cookies. 

Until someone he hoped would never meet outside of costume, decided to waltz in.

"Baby boy!" cried Wade, a hand over his (unmasked, he wasn't wearing a mask. He was wearing a hoodie, with the hood up, hiding his face) mouth and the other holding a camera, snapping photos at a 0.14 second interval. 

"What are you doing here, Wade?" Peter sighed, looking around him. Some people were staring at Wade's scarred face, others just ignored them. 

"I couldn't miss this, baby boy," Wade chuckled, bringing the camera to his face to snap some better angled photos. "Why didn't you tell me about your day job? Well, other day job."

Wade had seen his face once before. It was all an accident. Some crazy scientist decided he wanted to make giant, acid-spitting ants, one of who had spit Peter in the face. No harm was done, except for his mask, which had melted away. Wade hadn't stopped staring for five minutes, completely silent, before stating: "You're beautiful", completely infatuated. 

Peter had sighed, thinking it was a good a time as ever, and told him his name. 

Wade had been trying to be good, avoiding unaliving like the plague, and they were often teaming up or just meeting. One time two weeks ago, Wade had brought tacos and they just sat on the roof of some building, eating and discussing superheroes' butts (Wade initiated it, Peter didn't change the subject). They would usually do it several times a week, but Wade had gone MIA for a while, which he often did, so Peter hadn’t seen him in the last couple of days. 

"I didn't want you to know," Peter put a hand on his face. "Because I knew you would do this!" He gestured wildly to the camera. Wade snapped pictures, mumbling "Ohh!", "Ahh!", "Strike a pose!", etc. 

Peter sighed.

"You look good in green, wanna change your name to Frog-man?" Wade joked, leaning to the right, snapping pictures at every angle. 

"You look good outside. Why don't you go there?" Peter quipped, the only thing stopping him from giving Wade the bird was the hordes of children around them. 

"Aww, but Petey-pie! You're so cute dressed like that!" Wade teased, smirking.  
Peter turned around, sighing, and tried to go back to his job while ignoring Wade and the constant clicking from his camera. He held a basket filled with ginger bread and begun handing them out to kids. Wade snuck a hand down the basket from behind and stole a heart shaped piece. He continued his photoshoot while snacking on it, getting random kids in the frame. 

Peter strained his fake smile. 

Wade began to ramble. "You look so adorable, baby boy. I know, White. Strike a pose! That's not a pose! But you're still so cute. I could just gobble you up! Shut it, Yellow, he's sixteen!”

Peter smiled. Of course, the merc was annoying and all that jazz, but it wasn't unpleasant to have him there. He liked Wade. He liked his energy and impulsiveness and unpredictability, despite what a pain in the ass he could be. 

"Oh, it's Santa!" Wade exclaimed excitedly, pointing and giggling at the mall Santa while jumping up and down. He clicked a photo of the bearded old man in the fancy chair. 

"Of course it is, Wade. Santa's the main attraction," Peter rolled his eyes with a fond smile. 

"No one can out-attract you, Petey-pie!" Wade hugged him from behind, cramming another ginger bread heart in his mouth. Crumbs spluttered over Peter's chest, and he absentmindly brushed them off. 

"You want to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Peter suggested. 

"Uhh..."

"He won't judge you. There are plenty of adults doing worse things than talk to Santa." Peter remembered the incident where a middle-aged man had yelled at one of the other elves for showing a fraction of her bra-strap while adjusting her dress. "Go for it."

"But-"

"He won't care how you look either, Wade. He's a nice guy! his name is Stan." Peter pushed Wade towards Stan the Santa, and stole the camera. 

Wade stood behind two kids, waiting for his turn. His hands didn't stop moving, as he eyed bystanders, as if daring them to say something. He was mumbling, probably talking to the voices. 

"He could be ... Are you sure? It wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen this week ... Yeah, Logan's a jerk ... A giant pet pig would be fun ... Maybe ..."

Wade was so focused on his conversation, Stan had to nudge his hand for him to remember what he was doing. Peter was snapping photos the whole time as Wade pretended to be comfortable, but looked more like a duck.

"What do you want for Christmas, big guy?" Stan asked, face open and smiling and non-judgmental. Wade visibly relaxed. 

The crowds thinned out. That also seemed to help Wade's confidence, and he started rambling his wish list. 

"A bedazzler! A Spider-man Tsum Tsum, but they haven't made one yet! A unicorn! A dragon! One in every color!" The list continued. Peter snapped photos. He couldn’t resist, Wade looked so adorable when excited. 

When the list seemed to be over, Wade leaned in and whispered something in Stan's ear Peter couldn't hear. 

"You don't have to worry about that, big guy," Stan patted Wade on the shoulder and smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

Wade waddled over to Peter, a small smile on his face. 

"My shift is over in a minute. Wanna walk me home?" Peter asked.

"Oh, do I?! Can I?" he asked. Peter nodded. "Yes!" he exclaimed loudly. 

Peter changed into normal clothes in a dressing room in some clothing store. Wade was waiting outside. He joined him, and they stared walking towards his and May's apartment.

"You have any plans for Christmas?" Peter asked. The silence had continued for too long. 

"Get drunk? Shoot some guns?" 

Peter grimaced. He knew what Wade meant. 

"Would you like to spend Christmas with me and May?" he offered. May knew about the whole gig. Had for a while, before revealing the fact that she'd figured it out. Peter had been shocked. May had laughed. Said she loved him regardless, just wanted him to be more careful. Peter had cried. Not long after, she'd met Deadpool. She decided she liked him. Wade had been flabbergasted, still was, by the look of it. He was staring at Peter as if he'd turned purple. 

"Are ... are you serious?" 

"Of course I am, Wade," Peter put a hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. he knew that if he didn't continue, the voices would do it for him, and not in a nice way. "I like you. She likes you. We'd both love to have you over, Wade. May already wanted me to ask you, she's been very adamant about it. I would've asked before, but I couldn't get in touch with you," Wade had gone radio silent for the past week, presumably for a job in Puerto Rico. "Please come over."

Wade looked uncertain, eyes not meeting his, biting his lower lip. They stood in silence for a few seconds. 

"Are you sure?" he finally asked, looking everywhere but Peter. 

"Yes, Wade. We want you to celebrate Christmas with us. I want you to celebrate Christmas with us," Peter said while gripping Wade's hand. 

"Okay, I'll be there."

Peter grinned and took his hand in both his. "Great! Can't wait!"

Wade couldn't stop himself from smiling. His hand was warm from peter's touch. He didn't let go. It seemed like Stan was right. He really had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how it is. Am I doing the characterizations right? Do you like this? Please tell me!


End file.
